<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hug Me Brotha!! by YuugiMuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130574">Hug Me Brotha!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin'>YuugiMuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Let Them Hug, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>listen i just want kaiba to fuckin have friebds is that  a crime</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem &amp; Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hug Me Brotha!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pharaoh!” Kaiba yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem wasn’t expecting it, but the familiar shout was comforting all the same. His attention snapped from where he’d been staring at the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaiba!” Atem said. He grinned and stood from his throne. “It feels like forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too long.” Kaiba agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look as happy as Atem felt. His expression was his usual state of determined neutrality. Either way, Atem was glad to see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you here?” Atem asked, “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do you.” Kaiba said. “No, I’m not dead. I used science to get myself here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem smiled again (It had never left, it just grew larger.) and nodded, “Of course. I knew you would manage it eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba made a scoffing noise. “I don’t want small talk, Pharaoh. You know what I’m here for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem tilted his head. He did, but he wished it was different. Perhaps small talk would be even better for them than a duel. Though, he did want one eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it too much to just catch up with each other? Atem wanted to know everything that had happened since his departure! Everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” He said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then quit stalling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem sighed. He made a halfhearted waving gesture at one of the guards, wordlessly telling them to get his deck. “I think I have something for you that you’d enjoy much more than a duel, Kaiba, but I shall humor you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another unamused snorting sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swiftly, the guard returned, carefully cradling a pillow with a stack of cards on top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your duel disk? Pharaoh, you know I don’t play like a peasant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s broken, full of sand.” Atem gave a wry smile. “Egypt is rough, Kaiba.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba scoffed again, though this time the sound was more shocked disbelief than any sort of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is.” He said, and then pinched the bridge of his nose, “I should have expected this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to duel without your holograms, I’d love to show you around, instead.” Atem offered hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba glared at him. “You want to brag about your kingdom? </span>
  <em>
    <span>To me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not brag!” Atem shook his head, “I want you to see my home. It’s beautiful, you know. Especially the gardens.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Kaiba…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba rolled his eyes, but his duel disk closed in on itself and became much smaller. It looked easier to carry around. Atem was proud of Kaiba for improving the design of something that was already so wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Kaiba.” He said cheerfully, heading towards the exit of his throne room. When his guards moved to follow, he held up a hand, “I am safe with Kaiba, and I really don’t believe anything here can hurt me. That wouldn’t make sense.” He smiled at the two, who bashfully lowered their spears and returned to their positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba followed him easily, coat billowing behind him from his walking speed alone. Atem wished he was wearing his cape. What a sight they’d be! What a sight they already were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem led Kaiba immediately to the gardens. He looked up, squinting at the sun. How long would it take until his priest returned…? The sun was nearing its peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small point of darkness appeared on the horizon, and it grew larger and larger as the seconds passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem smiled, “Look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba squinted at the skyline, and then his eyes grew wide, or… they were slightly larger than his usual narrowed glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem turned to Kaiba and smiled as his jaw slackened microscopically. It was a shocking sight indeed, what he was seeing. But what Atem was seeing was even more so. It was Kaiba. Full stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The massive white-silver dragon landed before them and made a soft cooing noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, My Pharaoh.” She rumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kisara.” Atem dipped his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He finally kicked it?” A familiar voice called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck no.” Kaiba said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem chuckled softly, and Kisara gave him an amused look. Set hopped off of the dragon’s back and smoothed his robes casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Pharaoh.” He greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Set.” Atem answered, “Welcome back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba glared at his doppleganger warily, and then was seemingly overwhelmed by Kisara. He went up to her and she didn’t hesitate to rest her large head in his hands. Atem watched with a soft smile as they pressed their foreheads together. Kaiba’s chest was heaving with emotion, and his eyes were closed blissfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sweet sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am thoroughly disturbed.” Set said monotonously, “I’ll speak with you later, My Pharaoh. For now, I’m going to go throw up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem snorted and waved him off. He was busy watching Kaiba enjoy himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some time, Kisara finally had to pull away. She gently nuzzled Kaiba’s face one last time, and whispered a goodbye. Atem hoped it was only a temporary one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon flew away, Atem didn’t know why, but he didn’t question it. She was her own person… Kind of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba watched her leave and then turned to face Atem. “Thank you.” He said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my friend.” Atem answered. “I am sorry about the duel disk. If it was working, I would duel you properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba huffed gently. “Whatever. I need to get home. I was never meant to stay long, anyway.. If… if I can come back, I’ll bring you a new disk.” He looked away bashfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you safe travels.” Atem said. His heart clenched. He didn’t want Kaiba to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba stared into the distance for a moment before raising his arm and fiddling with his duel disk. Atem watched him and tried not to frown. Of course Kaiba had to go…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Kaiba cleared his throat nervously. “Bye? I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem launched himself at Kaiba and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. He buried his face in Kaiba’s chest and took a deep breath. He hadn’t gotten to say goodbye, last time. He’d make it count while he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba grew tense under his embrace, but he didn’t pull away. In fact, he… hugged back! It took a moment, but he slowly brought his own arms up and circled them around Atem’s shoulders. Atem welcomed the warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Kaiba. Come back soon. But, uh, don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba snorted into Atem’s hair. “I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem gave one last squeeze and then released his friend. “I shall miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Kaiba glanced at him for a second and then looked away. Atem knew he was blushing, but they both pretended it was from the sun. “I’ll miss you too, Atem.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>